


Rainbow Birthday

by Water Fairy aka Mizu (kiebs)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Old work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiebs/pseuds/Water%20Fairy%20aka%20Mizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having recently become idols, Starish' workload is pretty big. So big in fact, that Otoya even forgot that it was his birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my fanfiction account to get the ball rolling over here. So, enjoy!

It had only been a few months since they had debuted as full-fledged idols and Starish already had a workload that had most of the members wishing to be back at Saotome Academy. However, at the same time, they knew that this was what it meant to be a true idol and they willingly took the work. They had multiple concerts scheduled already and were at the same time working on their first ever CD. Not only that, but there were also several television stations and magazines clamoring for interviews with the new idols. Moreover there was also a photo shot scheduled that wanted to do a “Before and After” shoot, with a look at the members before they debuted. Not one of them, save maybe Tokiya, knew how they were going to fit all of those things in their already tight schedules.

In fact with all that they were doing, Otoya didn’t even notice when his birthday arrived.

He had woken up like any other day, barely noticing the calendar, and was surprised to find the suite he shared with the other members of Starish alarmingly empty when he stumbled from his bedroom. Frowning at the lack of human presence, Otoya moved through the apartment cautiously, as if he expected one of them to pop out at any moment. The silence was beginning to freak him out and he started humming under his breath unconsciously in an attempt to push the silence away. As he padded into the kitchen, having been led there by the growling of his stomach, his ruby eyes fell upon a bird shaped note. He picked it up on his way to the refrigerator and, as he read it, his eyebrows furrowed.

 _Otoya-kun!_ (Otoya noticed that the “–kun” part was in Natsuki’s handwriting and the “Otoya” was in Tokiya’s. He also noticed a crossed out “Ikki” next to his name.)

_We’ve run out briefly. We should be back around noon, maybe a little later._ _Sorry for not waking you! : )_

_-Tokiya, Nacchan, Syo_ (there was an added “–chan” that had been vigorously crossed out),  _Ren, and Masato_

“Eh?” Otoya frowned, feeling left out. “I didn’t sleep  _that_  late, did I?”

When he checked the time, he found that it was barely ten-thirty and that made him feel even more left out. They couldn’t have left that long ago. A pout formed on his face and he clenched his fist around the note, shoving it into the pocket of his pajama pants. He set out on making himself something to eat, feeling less hungry than he had before which resulted in a small breakfast of low-fat, low-carb oatmeal that Tokiya had insisted on getting. Twisting his spoon in the goopy food, Otoya couldn’t help sighing melancholically. He couldn’t believe that they couldn’t wait for him to wake up. It wasn’t very nice of them.

After he had finished his breakfast and he had washed his bowl out (something that Tokiya had drilled into his head to do, though he almost didn’t, out of rebellion), Otoya retreated to his room, finding the empty apartment too lonesome. He flopped onto his bed, burying his face in his pillow. Why wouldn’t his friends wake him up? After all, the more hands there were too help, the better, right? And even if it was an issue of disguises, still having the five of them together would blow their cover. Unless they were going in pairs or something, but even still, that didn’t justify leaving him in the apartment.

Otoya grumbled into his pillow and rolled onto his back. He wasn’t very fond of being by himself. It wasn’t that he hated it, as there were times he did like being by himself, but he was more of a social person and enjoyed being around people. He was sure that Tokiya knew this; after all, he had bothered the older male quite often in an attempt to get Tokiya to hang out. (Sadly, his attempts usually didn’t work.) That being said, he wasn’t in the mood to be left alone and felt somewhat betrayed by his fellow Starish members. Rubbing his face, he couldn’t help wondering just where they were going, seeing as the note only said they were going out.

After a few more minutes of moping, he could take it no longer. Sitting up, he clenched his fists and said, “All right! Now’s not the time to be moping, Otoya! Haruka gave you a new song, so let’s put some lyrics to it!”

However, when he tried to sit down and think of lyrics, nothing came. Groaning, he let his head drop onto the desk. Usually when he read Haruka’s music, some kind of lyrics appeared in his mind almost instantly. This time, however, nothing seemed to be coming as his thoughts kept returning to the contents of the note. Pushing back his chair angrily, he stalked to his bathroom in hope that a shower would clear his mind and get his creative juices flowing.

Turning the water for the shower on, he stripped his pajamas off and climbed in. He stood there for a moment, letting the hot water hit his body as he let his mind wander. The note again played in his mind and Otoya shook his head, his crimson locks flinging water about. Slapping his cheeks, he frowned at the wall. He was really blowing this note out of proportion. It didn’t really mean anything. It wasn’t like they ditched him to go to a photo shoot or something by themselves. (A recent popularity poll showed that Otoya was one of the most liked of Starish, so him not being there would probably make a lot of fans unhappy and not many things were worse than unhappy fans.) He really shouldn’t be taking the note so seriously! After all, there was probably a reason his friends had left him behind. At least, he hoped there was.

Sighing softly, Otoya continued on with his shower, deciding that he would get nowhere with dwelling on the stupid note. He pushed it from his mind as he finished his shower. Turning off the water, he pushed open the curtain and wrapped a red towel around his waist. Grabbing another towel, he rubbed his head to dry his hair, running his fingers through it afterwards to calm the messy locks. Now that he had decided to leave the note alone, lyrics were starting to form in his mind and a small smile turned up the corners of his lips. He hurried out of the bathroom, leaving a trail of wet towels behind him and only just remembered to at least put on underwear.

As soon as he sat down, his pen went flying across the paper, adding lyrics to the music Haruka had made. He softly murmured them as he wrote, losing track of time and only stopping when he could write no more. Looking at the incomplete lyrics, Otoya couldn’t help smiling. Even if they were unfinished, he had still written quite a bit for it and now all he had to do was have Tokiya look over them as the song was a duet between the two ex-roommates. Stretching his arms over his head, he let out a satisfied groan.

“Let’s see how they work together~,” he sang, standing from his desk. He walked to where his guitar sat in its stand and grabbed a pair of stray jeans, tugging them on.

Otoya returned to his desk with his guitar and strummed it to make sure it was still in tune. Finding that it was, he smiled and began playing the music. He enjoyed the way it sounded, briefly flashing back to his first assignment with Haruka. A warm smile formed on his face at the thought of the girl and he didn’t notice that the song he had been playing had changed from the written music. It took him a moment to notice and when he did, he chuckled sheepishly, despite no one being around to hear him.

Clearing his throat, Otoya began again, smiling confidently at the sheet music. “All right. From the top!”

He went over the music several times, making changes and adding a few more lyrics. When he was satisfied with the way it sounded, he finally stopped.

“MM! I hope Tokiya likes it!” he remarked, stretching. He picked up his guitar gingerly and returned it to its stand. As he straightened, his stomach let out a plaintive grumble and he placed a hand over it. “Ah. I guess it’s lunch time!”

He took a few steps towards his door before he realized he was shirtless. Albeit, he had nothing against going around shirtless and he knew that neither did Ren nor Natsuki and Syo didn’t seem to mind, but Masato always had somewhat disdainful look on when Ren did it and Tokiya always hit him when he did, so Otoya quickly backtracked to his dresser, pulling out a white T-shirt with a rainbow at the bottom right corner of the front. He pulled it on and turned towards his door just as two quick raps came from it. This surprised him and he stared at the door for a moment before two more knocks came.

“Eh?” Otoya quickly crossed to the door and opened it, surprised to see two gray-blue eyes looking back at him. “Tokiya! You guys are back already?”

“We have been gone nearly three hours, Otoya,” Tokiya responded, raising an eyebrow at him. “But yes, we’re back.”

“Three hours!” Otoya looked at the clock and, sure enough, it read one-forty. “Wow! Where did the time go?”

Tokiya rolled his eyes as he let the younger male into the hall. Frowning, he asked, “What have you been doing that made you lose track of time?”

“Ah! I was writing the lyrics for the new song Haruka came up with!” Otoya responded, turning to go back into his room. “Let me show you!”

Before he could go even an inch, his shirt collar was grabbed and Tokiya said, “You can show me later.”

“Eh? Oh…okay,” the younger male acquiesced, tilting his head. When Tokiya released him, a rather demanding growl came from his stomach and a blush colored his cheeks at the surprised look on his dark-haired companion’s face.

“Have you eaten today?” There was a hint of concern in Tokiya’s voice and Otoya beamed at him, nodding his head.

“Of course! But I wasn’t very hungry this morning so I didn’t eat much,” he responded, following behind Tokiya as the other male led him down the hall. “I got your note, by the way. Where did you guys go?”

However, Tokiya didn’t grace him with a response and a small pout formed on Otoya’s face. They continued in silence and Otoya found that he really wanted to know where the others had gone. However, he knew that pestering Tokiya would do absolutely nothing as the dark-haired male could be harder to crack open than a safe. Wherever they had gone, Otoya  _really_ wanted to know. He thought about where they could have gone and he was so entranced by his thoughts that he nearly walked into Tokiya. Catching himself before he did, he walked around the other male and was met with the sight of the living room covered in red decorations.

As soon as those gathered caught sight of him, there was a loud chorus of “Happy Birthday, Otoya!”

Otoya was stunned silent as he took in the decorations and the people gathered. He looked from person to person, taking in the smiles on each of their faces. A warm blush heated his cheeks and he let out a small chuckle. He couldn’t believe he had forgotten his own birthday!

Looking at the gathered people, he smiled happily and said, “Thank you, everyone!”

**Author's Note:**

> From original post: First UtaPri oneshot. Gaaah. I hope this came out okay. ;A; It feels a little fast at the end to me…
> 
> This was supposed to be a drabble…how did it become a full-fledged oneshot?


End file.
